Elevator and Draco's first kiss
by Me-and-eM
Summary: After years of avoiding Draco, Remus finds himself stuck with the blonde in an elevator. And Draco has no intention of ignoring Lupin's presence. Memories will be remembered and decisions will be made.


**I do not own Harry Potter**

_Shit, shit, shit_. Speed walking, almost jogging through London streets, Draco was being late. His only appointment in weeks and he was running late, unbelievable. For Young Malfoy rushing through busy muggle streets was very unpleasant. But the fact was that he was indeed safer in London, than he was in the wizard community.

After the war Draco Malfoy was "pardoned", after all The-Boy-Who-Lived put in a good word for him, but his wand was taken away and he felt very vulnerable. Yet regardless of what the Ministry or Harry Bloody Potter said, people who in anyway got effected by the Dark Lord hated his guts.

Wizard Community was really falling apart, Merlin knows how the community was still functioning. The only place that still stabled was Hogwarts and many tried to get a job there, but the new Headmistress, Minerva McGonagall was ruling with an iron fist, only choosing best of the best for her school. Outside Hogwarts the world was dark, poverty and depression was growing.

Anyone who was suspected for being a Death Eater, even if pardoned, had even harder times at trying to stabilize, no bank would take them, no job would allow them, and no one wanted to deal with Death Eater under the fear of also being suspected.

Luckily, Draco still had his family fortune and could survive for couple of decades without relying on anyone. But he worried that one of these days someone will break into his family estate and steal all his fortune and Draco being completely defenseless wouldn't be able to stop them.

After some thinking Draco desired that storing large amount of his money in a muggle bank seemed like a good option. His money wouldn't be as safe as they would in Gringotts but much safer than in his own hands. Usually wizard money would be exchanged in the Gingotts but since all in Gingotts wanted him in Azkaban, he thought that finding a wizard working in a muggle bank was a better idea.

He knew a guy that would take his money, exchange it in Gringotts into muggle money, take it back and store it in the bank. The job was difficult but Draco would pay a good price for it, all he had to do was discuss the details and pay the price.

The blond was now done with self-image and just burst into the building, screaming for the elevator. "Hold the door!"

As the door almost got to the end, a hand slid through the gap and forced it to stop. Draco grabbed the door and thrust it open. The blond got in and pressed button and once he turned he froze, there right before his eyes stood Remus Lupin. A hero of war, his past professor, a werewolf and the holder of his _first kiss_.

* * *

Remus couldn't help but eye Draco curiously, the boy has defiantly changed from the last time that they met and defiantly from his third year in Hogwarts. Depression of the wizard world definitely stained him, stress was written all over him along with the lack of sleep. Yet he was as beautiful as ever.

Finally Remus looked into the blonde's eyes, those grey eyes were filled shock and sorrow. He felt his stomach twist and turn, he felt sick. The tension in the elevator was almost suffocating.

Werewolf offered a small wave and a weak smile, but his friendly gesture was thrown back in his face as Draco turned away from the older man, pressing the button violently. The elevator finally moved but only for a second as it stopped in midair and wouldn't budge. The blond signed in frustration and turned around, his eyes closed. Obviously blocking out Lupin's presence.

Remus made sure that we would never run into Draco after the third year, but life loved making him suffer. First he was bitten by a werewolf, than his beloved friend was killed, if that wasn't enough his best friend was put in Azkaban and then came Draco.

Draco was so obviously lost back in the days, he was very much alone, no real friends and all the people he associated with had families that were on the dark side. And they stayed together only because of their blood status.

He was like a puppet controlled by his father. Not having a choice was something that Remus understood completely. Having no choice and being controlled were completely different things.

People can be controlling, they can try to force their choices on others and they can threaten, intimidate and even demand that others do what they ask. They cannot, however, force others to do anything. Remus really wanted Draco to see that. Remus had no choice in his life, it was written out for him, yet he wanted to change Draco's as the blonde always had a choice.

Lupin began to obsess over the idea of Draco having a better life, yet he didn't notice the sinful feelings he began to develop for the boy until it was too late.

That dark, cold, winter night Draco successfully found himself having a breakdown in an empty classroom. Being alone, feeling alone. Felling locked and lost. He came into this classroom in hope to feel nothing but numbness from cold. But it was too hot.

Draco stripped all the clothing from body leaving only his pants on. Hot tears stung his cheeks as he finally fell into the cold corner, horned stone scrapping his bare back. His eyelids began to heavy as he cried into the night.

Three days after the full moon Remus' body still ached from his transformation and his senses were fading, slowly not yet leaving his body. And the work on his desk only piled up. Once he gotten through all the marking it was well past midnight, with a lazy stretch he decided to head back to his quarters. Walking through an empty corridor he noticed someone in an empty classroom. To his surprise the door was locked but he could very well smell someone inside.

Remus tapped the lock "Alohamora" and the rusty door opened making a squeaky sound.

Weak light coming from Remus' candle fell on a blond figure, causing werewolf to gasp. Putting the candle on the table he rushed to the boy. Assuming the worst the werewolf shook the boy in hopes that he was being too pessimistic.

Malfoy's eyelids slowly opened reviling his puffy, grey eyes to the professor.

"Oh thank Merlin" escaped Lupin's lips as he pulled Draco into a tight hug. Remus froze from the coldness of Draco's skin, almost pulling away if blond haven't decided to cling to the only source of the heat.

Remus relaxed into the hug. Leaning into the wall so Draco could lay his head on the werewolf's chest.

After a few moments Professor took his blazer off and placed it over the shivering boy. Only than he realised how truly cold it was. If he didn't notice Draco for sure he would never see him again. That raised the question 'Why?'

"Why Draco, Why?"

"Shut... up, Lupin" the blond mumbled and snuggled into the warmness.

Smiling, Remus couldn't help the warm feeling spreading through his body as he tightened his grip around the boy. Even in such a vulnerabke state Draco still tried to show his dominance.

They laid in the dark tightly hanging on to each other, not making any noises, pure silence hung in the air Remus would have thought that Draco even feel asleep if it wasn't for occasional shifts and sobs.

After Malfoy's sobs died out completely, Remus decided it was time to talk. Lupin set up in a better position and pushed Draco's chin up so that stunning grey eyes would be facing his.

"Draco, why?" Remus tried again.

"What?" Came a rude response.

"Why were you trying to kill yourself?" Lupin said seriously, anger burning in his eyes.

"What?" This time Draco really wasn't sure what Remus was talking about.

Remus tightened his grip on Draco as he spoke "You could have died from hypothermia, what were you thinking falling asleep, topless never the less, did you forget that it's the middle of winter?"

Draco felt stupid and looked away from his professor "Why do you care?" Draco mumbled under his breath hoping that Remus wouldn't hear him, but he did.

"You are my student, Draco... I care" Remus explained bringing Draco's face to face his. Remus knew that it was not what Draco wanted to hear, but Lupin couldn't give him more. And as if knowing from the beginning what bothered the boy, he said "You always have a choice"

Werewolf's eyes focused on the grey once, as if saying _'I'm here for you Draco, you are not alone'_. With a blink of an eye Lupin's lips met Draco's. His lips brushed the blonde's soft ones. Blood rushed through his whole body, he had to stop but he couldn't he needed this, he too was alone for far too long. Softly he moved his lips savoring the moment as it would never happen again he would make sure of it. _Push me away Draco, push me please._ Just as that thought crossed professors mind, he felt the other's lips move and he was stunned that Draco was kissing him back. The kiss became more heated by the second, with both participants trying to get as much out of the kiss as possible, neither wanting the kiss to end both believing it was a once in a life time opportunity.

Remus licked Malfoy's lip softly, begging for entry, yet hopping that Draco would reject and push him away but instead he obliged. Lupin felt Draco's hands curl themselves in his hair and something in that action caused him to bring Draco even closer, loving the feel of his body pressed against the blonde's so warm, so soft. So beautiful and perfect.

When Draco pulled away, Remus had to repress the groan that had built up in the back of his throat. He opened his eyes slowly and looked at Draco.

Kissing the blond was something he knew he was going to regret... Remus just forced himself onto a student, he took advantage of this situation. It was so wrong, but kissing Draco felt so right, no it was wrong the boy was thirteen, trusting his professor and Remus used that.

Oh Merlin he could go to Azkaban. As if reading his mind, understanding his regret Draco got to his feet and said "Thanks for you... comforting. Any professor would do that for their student in need. Right? Good night, Professor."

With those words he ran out the door with Remus' blazer forgetting his clothe in the room as the new wave of tears rolled down, burning his checks once more.

Remus didn't see the tears or the hurt and sorrow in Draco's majestic eyes. He stayed a while longer enjoying the taste of Draco on his lips. He hoped that the blonde would keep what happened tonight to himself, hopping that he would feel some control which he so desperately needed. But Remus himself would never forget that night, the taste of those lips and the way it made his heart skip a beat.

* * *

"You were my first kiss you know" Draco mumbled, awakening his former professor from the shared memory.

Remus shook his head slowly.

"For years I wanted to say that, but I never got a chance to see you" Draco finally looked at the werewolf and smiled softly but then sadly glared at Remus asking 'Why?'

"Draco I couldn't..."

"Bullshit!" Draco spat at the older man. "You could have"

"It was never meant to happen"

"But it did" The blonde would not give up that easily "You need to take responsibility"

"Responsibility for what? It was just a simple kiss" This was pure nonsense, Remus couldn't believe what was happening.

"It was more than that" Draco whispered. "I tied kissing other people but the feeling wasn't the same...never the same… you stole my first kiss. Take responsibility"

They stood quietly across each other not daring to make any eye contact. Draco was blushing and Remus couldn't believe how cute Draco looked, but then he thought back to what Malfoy said "_Kissing other people... Feeling wasn't the same_".

"Draco I'm sorry for stealing your first kiss, I am, if I could give it back I would"

Draco looked up with sparks in his eyes. In a heartbeat he kissed Remus. Heat rushing through their bodies at the contact.

Draco pressed his body further into Remus'. He didn't care when the professor tried to move back and push him away. The blond nibbled on the other's bottom lip, causing Lupin to gasp.

Remus felt Draco's tongue inside his mouth without his consent, but he didn't try to fight once he felt his own tongue being led into Draco's mouth. The boy opened wide and accepting him while moaning and cupping Remus' face. Lupin never forgot the taste of those lips. He wanted more, he needed more, but he wouldn't take this any further.

Just as he was about to pull away, Draco beat him to it. Malfoy pulled away, yet his hand stayed on the side of Remus' face. Carefully he brushed his thumb against Lupin's lips.

"Now we are even" Draco whispered but Remus heard the hint of sadness in his voice. Malfoy's eyes began to water, Lupin couldn't handle seeing Draco cry. The werewolf gripped Draco's arm and pulled him into a hug.

"What do you do to me, Lupin" Draco whispered into the warm chest. "Only your touch makes my heart skip a beat, only your lips make me melt."

Remus kissed the top of Draco's head softly, swaying them slowly. Once Remus felt Draco relax in his arms he slowly kneeled down and laid back into more comfortable position. He felt a certain déjà vu, leaning against the elevator door with silent Draco lying on his chest.

After a few moments of silence Remus spoke "How have you been?"

Draco chuckled softly "Shitty... Apparently being a Death Eater is not a good thing"

Remus felt sad for the boy, being forced to be a Death Eater. Well at least he wasn't in Azkaban like his father.

"I'm glad that you are not in Azkaban" Remus confessed. Only reserving a hmm in response.

"Remus?" Draco looked up at the older man with hope in his grey eyes. "What is going to happen after the elevator is fixed?"

"Well I'll get off at my flo.."

"Please don't avoid me again" Draco clinched to Remus as tight as he could, not wanting Remus to disappear. "I don't want to be alone"

"Draco I promise, I won't let that happen" Remus said with a smile he placed a soft kiss on the younger's lips.

"Good, I won't let you leave me again"

"I won't"

The elevator stayed still for few more moments, letting two love birds enjoy each other for a while longer. But eventually it moved causing both to groan in frustration. As Draco got to his floor he, tightly hugged Remus and kissed him good bye. "I'll see you again soon, yeah?"

"I'll wait outside the bank for you" Remus finally decided that if they both were happy together, than he should give this relationship a go. He had nothing to loose and so, so much to gain.

**A/N:**

Okay so I'm not that good at ending but I.. I.. well I had a good beginning, right?

Anyway I hope you enjoyed reading this, because I certainly enjoyed writing it. It was a nice try, right? What else do people do when they get sick :) Now I wish I got sick more often would get so much more writing done :)

**Reviews would be appreciated, thanks :)**


End file.
